


Morning Wood

by SentientStratofortress



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Erection, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Morning Wood, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientStratofortress/pseuds/SentientStratofortress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up before Nick, Judy discovers that Nick has a hard on and decides to have some fun with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Wood

With heavy eyelids, Judy saw early morning sunlight shine through her window blinds. She felt Nick's warm breath on her ears and groggily turned to look at him. Although they had fallen asleep naked and cuddling, Nick had rolled onto his back during the night and was now snoring loudly, which was probably what caused Judy to wake up so early. 'Not such a big scary fox anymore,' she thought as she watched Nick snore while still sound asleep. A bead of saliva trickled from Nick's open mouth down to his neck. Judy watched it for a couple of seconds before she silently lifted her upper body forward and licked it up. Fox's saliva tasted different to that of a rabbit, but Judy couldn't quite describe how. It was part of what made their interspecies love so fun and interesting.

She sighed satisfied and rested her head down on Nick's warm chest, listening to the slow soothing sound of Nick's heart beating, and his breathing. His chest rose and fell while Judy's paw rubbed it gently. Judy felt so lucky to have Nick. She never thought she would wake up naked beside a fox. Throughout her youth, Judy was so focused on studying and keeping physically fit to get into the police academy that she lost interest in relationships. She turned down multiple requests from other rabbits who wanted to date her, deeming them to be distractions. Being the first rabbit police officer, Judy felt compelled to work twice as hard as everybody else.

But now that she was a police officer, an accomplished one at that, Judy finally felt free to enjoy a relationship and indulge in her sexual urges. She smiled, gazing at Nick as he snored. She loved the sensation of his fur on hers. She wondered what her parents would think if they knew she was in a physical relationship with a fox, then cringed. 'Why did I have to think of my parents right now?' Judy thought to herself.

Judy shifted a hind leg up over Nick's body as she tried to get closer to him. As she did, her knee rubbed against the familiar texture of Nick's erection. Judy froze. She then slunk her body back down onto the bed, and giggled. To her, it was somewhat funny how she was so familiar with a fox's erect penis. Still giggling, she shook her head and whispered, "oh Nick. Is that morning wood or were you just thinking of me?" As if in response, Nick snorted mid-snore and groaned in his sleep. He closed his mouth and opened it again.

Wanting to get a better look at Nick's erection, Judy curiously lifted the duvet and peered down. Nick's hind legs were spread, his tail thumping sporadically. His cock wasn't quite fully erect. It lolled to his inner thigh rather than pointing upwards. Judy tilted her head as she looked down at Nick's crotch, her ears flopping. Although she never told him, the first time she saw him naked was the first time she saw a fox's penis. Her health classes in school never covered species other than her own, and before meeting Nick, it never occurred to Judy that she would need to be familiar with a fox's anatomy. Despite the times they made love together, each time Judy looked at Nick's penis felt like the first time. Although she was familiar with the texture of it, foxes were just incredibly different to rabbits.

Judy suddenly got a rather naughty idea. She smirked, looking at Nick. He was still fast asleep. She then reached down and slid her little paw under Nick's dick and grasped it firmly. The space between Nick's hind legs was so warm that Judy wanted to keep her paw down there for as long as possible. However, now that she held Nick's cock with her grasp, she began to gently jerk him off. A few seconds later, Nick's cock expanded and throbbed in her grip. Although Nick was asleep, he was clearly getting excited. "I knew you'd like that," Judy whispered in a sultry voice to her sleeping partner as her early morning handjob picked up momentum. Nick's soft tail curled around until it rested atop of Judy. She snuggled it and rolled onto her side, Nick's cock still in her grasp, and continued jerking him.

She playfully fondled Nick's bulbous balls with her other paw, wanting to give his genitals a full seeing-to. While her other paw continued to jerk him, Judy saw as the cock in her grip became fully erect. She mewled in excitement and peeled back the duvet. Nick moaned in his sleep while Judy pumped his cock up and down. He barely reacted to the change in temperature. Judy nuzzled his tail with her nose, snuggling it gently in appreciation.

Nick's cock looked so good that Judy found herself salivating. She wanted it in her mouth. Getting Nick off had made her horny and now she yearned for a taste of him. Judy silently picked herself up and crawled backwards down between the fox's hind legs. She pushed Nick's tail aside, but stroked it as she went. Moments later, the big rigid fox penis was directly in front of Judy's nose. She could clearly smell Nick's unique odour radiating off of his crotch, which smelled nothing like that of a rabbit. Perhaps mere weeks prior, Judy would have thought that odour to be unpleasant, but now she loved it. 

She nuzzled the tip of Nick's cock with her nose, rubbing it from left to right quickly and repeatedly. That scent of Nick's crotch was Nick's and only Nick's; she felt somewhat privileged to be able to smell it. "I love you," Judy found herself saying out loud. She then giggled and wasted no time letting her tongue out from between her lips. Her tongue's flat surface daintily prodded the sensitive tip of the dick in front of her. She withdrew her tongue before licking it again.

"Nmyurrrh," Nick groaned while still asleep. His legs flexed and he shook his head from side to side. Judy kept her tongue on his cock, keeping it still until Nick settled back down again. 'This is what your little fuck bunny does when she's horny,' Judy thought with a smirk on her face. Taking her tongue off the hard cock in front of her, keeping it in place with her paw, she kissed the underside of it. Smiling at her work, Judy licked her way up from the base to the tip, planting cheeky kisses as she went. Her ears were dropped down to the back of her head and she looked up at Nick's peaceful slumbering face with her eyes wide. Judy knew that the fox's private parts were completely hers to play with, and she was going to savour every moment of it.

Judy made sure to give Nick's balls an adequate amount of attention with her mouth. Sinking her head back down, planting a long uninterrupted lick as she did, she squeezed both sizeable testicles together and enveloped them both in her mouth. They were rough, just a bit salty and while sucking them, Judy felt her own crotch becoming moist. Nick craned his neck while moaning, causing Judy to cease her sucking. She looked at Nick, expecting his eyes to open. Instead, he lay his head back down on the pillow. Judy wanted to make Nick cum before he woke up. Getting someone off in their sleep had been a secret fantasy of Judy's since the start of her adolescence, and now, thanks to Nick's morning wood, it was to come to fruition.

The two balls slipped lazily out of Judy's mouth as she opened it, keeping her tongue on them for as long as possible. Each testicle bore a sticky sheen of bunny saliva. Judy then licked her way back up Nick's still-rigid cock and lowered her lips down on it, savouring the taste. She was much smaller than him, and try as she might, Judy couldn't slide her lips down to the base of the penis without choking on it. She reached between her own legs with one paw, gently stroking her pussy. She didn't aim to drive herself to orgasm, focusing her attention on the blowjob, but still wanted to relieve herself from the inescapable horniness that now possessed her body.

The cock twitched in her mouth as Judy's tongue rubbed up and down the underside of it, reaching the places her warm mouth couldn't. To avoid choking, she went down slowly and stayed down to let her gag reflex become accustomed to the sensation. Her eyes closed as she relaxed, sucking, her head bobbing up and down while remaining close to the base of the penis. She eventually withdrew her head when a salty taste began to emerge in her mouth. Her lips lost physical contact with the dick she had been sucking, making a lewd popping noise as they went. Judy looked back up at Nick, who was still sleeping peacefully. She then held his cock up to her lips and let her tongue curl around the tip of it, coaxing out more and more sticky salty precum. It tasted good.

She found herself rubbing her pussy as fast as she usually did while masturbating as she went down on Nick again. She relaxed herself in order to prepare for Nick's eventual climax. Her mouth slid up and down in a fast, smooth repeated motion until she felt something hot and heavy blast against the back of her throat. She mewled; no words could leave her mouth while it was stuffed with fox cock. Nick's load was heavy, much of it leaking out of the sides of Judy's mouth and back down onto his cock. She opened her eyes wide but sucked without relent. Just when she thought it was over, Nick came again and caused Judy to splutter as cum congregated in her throat.

"W-what the fuck?" She heard a familiar drowsy voice murmur. Judy, withdrawing from Nick's wet genitals, looked up at Nick and gave him a wry cum-dripping grin from between his hind legs. His cock, drained of semen, was wilting but Judy kept hold of it nonetheless. Nick was at a loss for words for a couple of seconds until saying, "holy shit." He slumped his head down to the pillow as he chuckled. "You're a perverted little bunny," he said between chuckles.

Judy blushed and said while crawling back up to the pillow, "I know," her ears were still dropped, "I just couldn't wait for you to wake up, so gave you a surprise instead."

"It was an awesome surprise," Nick began, but his sentence was cut off as Judy kissed him on the lips. The kiss tasted of cum, but he accepted it happily. His flat tongue wandered deep inside Judy's mouth, atop of her tongue, and he pulled Judy's little body on top of his chest while their tongues intertwined. Judy pulled back a moment to giggle before she continued kissing, only to pull back again and yelp when Nick pinched her tail and smirked.

"Getting you off has made me all horny now," she breathed, giving him a sensual glance.

"Oh?" Asked Nick, retaining his smirk, "and what do you want me to do about that?"

"This," said Judy as confidently as she could. She stood up on her hind legs, shuffled forwards, and perched her fluffy little crotch on the end of Nick's snout. She heard Nick gasp before shivering at the sensation of his warm tongue penetrating her pussy. "Gyaaah!" She moaned. Nick was still unfamiliar with rabbit parts, and therefore didn't quite know which were the right places to lick, yet he was evidently a fast learner. 

Judy relaxed herself, allowing Nick to take the strain. His paws supported Judy's upper body by taking hold of each of her soft butt cheeks. She squeaked and arched her posterior out into Nick's large firm paws. She let herself get eaten out by her ravenous fox, but felt strangely safe. She trusted Nick to not hurt her, but found it fun to pretend that he might.

"That's it," she cooed in between moans, "eat me out you ferocious predator!" Nick wasted no time responding to what Judy had said. He opened his mouth underneath her, allowing himself to lick deeper when his tongue found a particularly sensitive part of Judy. She squealed and giggled in delight, beckoning Nick to lick there further. Bunny vaginal moisture was soon saturated by fox saliva as Nick focused his tongue into the tight area. Judy never thought she could feel this good. She once thought that masturbating could satisfy her libido, but now, her pussy getting licked by a handsome fox that she adored, she knew that nothing could be quite as good as this.

The more Nick licked her insides, the more Judy felt something building up. She screamed, "Nick!" As an orgasm shook her body. She found herself moaning uncontrollably. Nick was not gentle with Judy, just the way she liked it, and his cunnilingus was no exception, no matter how sensitive Judy was. Judy eventually shook herself free of Nick's hold and hopped back down onto the bed when her pussy could take it no longer. Between her legs where she sat, a puddle of mixed fluids began to form as they seeped from her vagina.

Nick looked at her, the end of his snout drenched with the same fluids that were now leaking onto the bedsheets. He panted, having not had much of an opportunity to breathe while Judy sat on his face. After regaining his breath, he leaned over and kissed Judy. The kiss was quite a lot shorter than the previous one, but he could see that Judy was still coming down from her natural high. "Good morning to you," he said with a smile.


End file.
